Bar Devilish
by Jeadore
Summary: La vida de Víctor cambió radicalmente en el momento en que pisó el Bar Devilish, un lugar casi anárquico, dirigido por los hermano Kaulitz. Estos son personas sin escrúpulos y con una particular relación. *TWC*


**Advertencia:** Nuop. No me pertenecen, son personas, y si no me equivoco, la esclavitud se abolió hace mucho tiempo, al menos oficialmente. Y sí, es un twincest.

**Bar Devilish**

**Por: **Jeadore

1. Ojos al Pasado

En sus oídos resonaban los infartantes ruidos producidos por los disparos que desgarraron el aire. Oculto en las tinieblas, evitó dirigir su vista hacía el frente, pero su mente e inconsciente curiosidad y su temor logró que contemple con estupor la escena frente a él.

Aunque al principio le había costado acostumbrar su vista a la oscuridad que reinaba en el lugar, ahora con sus pupilas dilatadas y la verdad enfrente, deseó fervientemente que esa misma oscuridad sea imposible de disolver y le oculte lo que se negaba a aceptar. Él realmente no lo sentía verdadero, su corazón no se oprimía; sin embargo, sus ojos le demostraban la evidencia más creíble.

En el suelo, yacían sus jefes sin moverse, como sí la fuerza gravitacional sea tan grande y la atmósfera tan pesada, como si el aire pesaría toneladas. Y él sabía bien por qué. Manchas morbosas sobresalían de sus espaldas, de las regiones del toráx y abdomen. Las balas habían impactado, la sangre no se había demorado en salir. Y en sus brillosos ojos se reflejaban aquellas hemorragias, casi irreales.

Sí en cualquier otro momento alguien le hubiese preguntado qué sentiría si sus jefes desaparecían de la faz de la tierra, él hubiese contestado que al fin sería libre; y con una sonrisa tal vez hubiese agregado que sería también uno de sus mejores momentos en la vida. No obstante, sólo sintió temor, impotencia y una parálisis que no quería abandonar su cuerpo.

En aquél húmedo galpón, donde la tensión era palpable, él se movió, dando dos pasos hacía ellos, con un grito ahogado en el fondo de su garganta, que no escapó gracias a la mano que repentinamente le tapó la boca, haciéndo presión para amenguar cualquier sonido que se le escapara. Sentía la presión arterial del dueño de aquella mano, desquiciadamente más bajo que el suyo; ya creía que su propio corazón era como un caballo que galopaba sin cesar. Se dio vuelta mecánicamente y halló los fulgorosos ojos verdes de Georg mirándolo en silencio, resplandeciéndo duramente, y negando con la cabeza. Lo acalló en un siseo quedo, y él no pudo ni soltar un suspiro de alivio. Georg le obligó a retroceder, y él le obedeció sumisamente.

Escondidos aún más en la oscuridad y en un rincón donde cualquier ruido era notablemente disminuido, Georg marcó en su celular el número de su compañero, sin soltarle ni dejar de mirar los dos cuerpos carentes de movimientos.

— Gustav, ya pasó. Ven a buscar los cuerpos —susurró al teléfono y cortó.

Con estupor observó a Georg tomar el asunto como si fuera una insignificancia, tan indiferente que casi le daba envidia. Luego, Georg le empujó hacía él y comenzó a caminar, sin soltarlo, casi aferrado a él, como una madre que no quiere perder a su niño pequeño.

— ¡Georg, no podemos dejar…! —mumuró exaltado.

— Sólo sígueme, y no hagas nada idiota, Víctor —silenció Georg, y él, a pesar de sus dudas, le hizo caso.

Víctor pasó al lado de sus jefes, en silencio, en las tinieblas. Su labio inferior temblaba, y sus manos estaban sudorosas. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Cómo se salió todo de control? ¿Cómo puede ser que sus jefes habían perdido? ¿Cómo podía ser que hayan muerto? Vislumbró las señas que le hacía Georg: que se calle. Él afirmó con un cabeceo, únicamente.

Georg deslizó sus dedos por toda la extensión de su Colt M1911, preparándola. Víctor quedó atrapado con sus acciones, le inspiraba confianza, la seguridad que Georg sentía sobresalía por sus poros, ocultando la insignificante duda que a uno siempre le ataca. En callados pasos fueron abandonando el lugar y a los que allí se encontraban, y con suspicacia se detuvieron antes de salir a la aparente tranquilidad de la noche. Georg apretó el brazo de Víctor para llamarle la atención y en un vano intento de calmarle el nerviosismo, este respiró profundamente varias veces para serenarse.

Entonces notó en la oscuridad la protuberancia negra que sobresalía, que Georg le extendía.

— Vamos, no seas niño. Fuerza —le animó en un murmurllo que Víctor jamás oyó. Sólo podía contemplar la culata de aquella arma que le alcanzaba su compañero.

¿Qué le pasaba? Ni que fuera la primera vez que estaba en una situasión en la que implicaba violencia. No, eso no era. ¿Qué carajo estaba sucediendo? ¿El mundo estaba de cabeza? Aunque el suyo ya llevaba un tiempo así. ¿En qué tipo de universo paralelo sucedía esto? ¿Por qué era tan sumiso y se dejaba manejar sin ninguna explicación de por medio? ¿Acaso alguna traición se había efectuado? ¿Acaso había sido él quien habia actuado como Judas inocentemente, sin saberlo? Su mente era un engorroso embrollo, no podía vislumbrar una luz en aquel desastre, no podía ni siquiera tomar esa maldita pistola.

¿Su vida cambiaría?

¿Su vida _volvería _cambiar?

¿_Otra vez_?

Sin poder evitarlo hizo ojos al pasado a cuando renació de manera involutaria, a cuando esa impetuosa aventura empezó. Había sido en una noche clara, con algunas nubes que momentáneamente cubrían la pequeña luna creciente, y él caminaba al lado de su padre en un silencio común entre ellos. En las calles de Berlín transitaban pocos autos por ese barrio, atestado de tiendas y viejas casas, silencioso pero no solitario; tal vez le parecía un poco tenebroso, pero toda su curiosidad se dirigía hacía eso que su padre debía resolver, lo cuál desconocía. Su padre últimamente se volvió más cerrado, callando y evitándo el poco contacto que ambos tenían, hasta creyó que evitaba mirarlo. Esa fue la razón de la sorpresa que demostró en cuanto su papá se acercó a pedirle que por favor le acompañara, que no creería poder afrontar él solo aquella situación; por eso abandonó inmediatamente el libro que leía sin ganas y se preparó para salir a la fría noche.

Su padre se detuvo, con su gabán oscuro que casi le ocultaba hasta las orejas, observando un edificio frío, con una ventana que daba hacía una barra rodeada de luces de neón azules y violetas, y un cartel en madera tallada que rezaba "Devilish". Cruzando la calle estaba el causante de las miserias de su padre, de eso estaba seguro.

— ¿Qué sucede, padre? —cuestionó con cautela, con un leve tono de exigencia en su voz.

Este bajó la cabeza unos milímetros y lo observó apenas de reojo. Hizo un movimiento con su mano derecha, manteniendo la otra en el bolsillo, y le dio a entender la cuestión de todo: dinero. Víctor se vio tentado a indagar cuánto era aquello, pero enseguida se dio cuenta que el que su padre haya estado tan cerrado significaba que era una deuda millonaria.

— ¿Con quién?

La voz de su padre sonó rasposa, como si no hubiese sido utilizada en mucho tiempo; tan diferente a la que él solía a menudo recordar: una voz grave pero entretenida, que de niño le inventaba cuentos bizarros o le enseñaba razones de la vida que él a veces encontraba inservibles.

— Con dos demonios.

Víctor quiso gritar de rabia. ¿Dos? ¿No era suficiente ser una familia con un estado económico que fronterizaba con la pobreza para que encima contraiga una deuda multimillonaria con dos personas distintas? Ahora se explicaba el por qué su madre últimamente caminaba sumamente preocupada y nerviosa, y evitaba dirigirle la palabra a su padre en la mayor medida posible. Ahora entendía también por que más de una vez el sillón había estado hecho un desastre, como sí alguien hubiese pasado la noche allí.

Su padre dio un paso al frente. ¿Y por qué ese bar? ¿Qué hacían allí? Ni que su padre vaya a invitarlo a tomar una cerveza… Entonces lo entendió. Su padre había contraido un deuda millonaria y no exactamente con el banco. ¿Para que lo había llevado? ¿Para que sea testigo de su final, de cómo su padre moría a manos de mafiosos? ¿Acaso deseaba que él cuente de su trágico final tildándolo como a un heróe que murió injustamente por la codicia que existe en el mundo? Pensó con rabia; sin embargo, caminó tras su padre sin hacer otra muestra de enfado que un ceño fruncido y una mandíbula tensa.

Se escuchó un ligero sonido proveniente de la puerta en cuanto entraron ambos en lo que aparentaba ser un bar.

Un fuerte olor a alcohol, tabaco y alguna otra sustancia que no pudo reconocer invadieron en sus sentidos. El lugar era semi oscuro con luces estrategicámente colocadas sobre las mesas cuadradas y pequeñas. La barra ocupaba la mitad de una pared, cercana a los carteles de baños y a unas puertas, entre ellas una entre abierta que mostraba la cocina. Tenía unas mesas de billar casi en el centro del establecimiento y un escenario en el que seguramente se mostraban algunos espectáculos.

El bartman los saludó con un indiferente movimiento de cabeza, mientras secaba un vaso con lentitud. Víctor casi inconscientemente comenzó a buscar a esas dos personas que desconocía. Tal vez se encontraban separados, o estaba una sola.

En un rincón apartado y con mayores penumbras había un grupo de personas con aspecto tétrico, uno de ellos le sorprendió notablemente cuando clavó su mirada en él, esos ojos blancos que lo miraban desafiantes, atemorizantes. Luego, se dio cuenta de que sólo eran lentes de contacto. Y aquel hombre se dio vuelta inmediatamente y lamió la clavícula de la mujer a su lado, vestida en negro y con los labios pintados de ese color contrastando con la palidez extrema de su piel.

Más allá había una pareja que tomaban tranquilamente un café, sin conversación alguna entre ellos. Cerca de ellos había personas que rondarían los treinta años discutiendo cuál sería el próximo ganador de la copa europea; otro grupo de gente joven riendo a carcajadas más allá; una chica sentada en la barra con apariencia aburrida, como si estuviera esperando, marcando un número en su celular. No obstante, ninguno le dio la impresión a primera vista de que sera un mafioso. Y sólo el hombre de aquella pareja que no movían los labios llevaba un traje y estaba entrado en años. ¿Quizás era él?

Pero su padre dio un paso en sentido con pasos cortos, y Víctor se imaginó que quería estirar esos últimos momentos los más que pueda. A medida que caminaba escuchaba retazos de conversaciones.

— El nuevo jugador apesta. Ganaríamos si no se hubiera ido….

— ¡O como la vez que te acostaste con esa rubia teto..!

— ¡Idiota! —ese grito le llamó la atención. La muchacha de la barra guardó su teléfono móvil, pagó y se retiró enfada y con prisa del lugar.

— Por más hombre que fuera, te la chupaba estupendamente —retomó la conversación de los jóvenes, quienes se reían fuertemente.

¿Adónde iría con su padre? ¿A una oficina? ¿O tendrían que esperar sentados en alguna mesa? Su progenitor se paró repentinamente, y él contempló atónito al grupo de jóvenes que no parabn de reír. Eran tres únicamente, cada uno tenía un estilo diferente.

— ¿Señores Kaulitz?

Aquel susurro que realizó su padre le produjo un incompresible estremecimiento.

Del grupo se levantó con una sonrisa una persona de cabello negro, lacio y largo. y ojos maquillados, con un camiseta de mangas largas roja y ajustada y una bufanda fina negra alrededor de su cuello a pesar de que ahí dentro estaba cálido, a diferencia del frío que habitaba en las calles. A primera vista había pensado que era una mujer, pero de cerca y con detenimiento pudo reconocer que en verdad era un varón. Unos segundos después se paró a su lado un muchacho de ropa holgada, jeans y una sudadera de capucha que debían ser al menos tres talles mayores de lo que necesitaba; con rastas y gorra de vísera.

— Víctor Mont… —nombró el joven con aspecto de rapero.

— Que bueno que has venido —dijo el otro con voz alegre.

De repente, su sonrisa no le pareció nada dulce.

------Notas de la Autora:

Nuevo fic, sí. Éste sí tiene continuación. Pero cuándo lo continue, todo un misterio u.u.

Y en mi defensa (es que ya me veo a alguien deseando que me pase más cosillas malas), si mato a alguien en una historia es sólo porque es absolutamente necesario.

Gracias por leer y algun review no me haría nada mal...¡Besos!


End file.
